¿Esto es amor?
by Paucrazygirl
Summary: Poco tiempo después del encuentro de los Cullen y Vulturis aparecerán extrañas criaturas, pero no son los únicos ya que también se presentaran en Forks nuevos vampiros, para nada conocidos.  Soy muy mala en esto .
1. Prólogo

**Espero que les guste, es que la verdad no sabía como explicarlo. Disfruten de la lectura.**

Poco tiempo después del terrible encuentro con los Vulturis, debido al nacimiento de la semivampiro Renesmee Carlie Cullen aparecen criaturas que ni el más sabio y viejo de los vampiros se imaginaba que existían. Esos desconocidos seres eran simples leyendas dispersas por todo el mundo. Pero no son los únicos, ya que con ellos hay nuevos vampiros los que ayudan a los Cullen en cuanto pueden. La aparición de esas extrañas criaturas hace que los Vulturis los tome como una amenaza, y por eso quieren su destrucción pero lo que no se esperaban es que tener que verse en la obligación de hacer un pequeño viaje a Forks, pero no uno cualquiera ya que sus planes no tienen nada de bueno. Pero eso no va a impedir que surja el amor tanto entre amigos como entre enemigos.

* * *

><p>Nunca me había planteado esto, para nada. No se que hago aquí, mi corazón esta dolido por todo lo que he sufrido durante los meses que me he alojado aquí, ni siquiera se muy bien lo que siento. Esto es muy confuso, cada vez que recuerdo sus hermosos ojos, sus labios tan apetecibles, todo absolutamente todo, siento que mi corazón se encoje, lo amo. Nunca pensé que llegaría a sentir esto por una persona, pero un día te levantas y te das cuenta que la persona a la que más necesitas es la menos indicada,<p>

y lo que más duele es cuando aunque lo deses con toda tu alma el nunca pero nunca sentirá lo mismo.

* * *

><p><strong>Es muy corto, pero dentro de poco subiré el primer capitulo o eso espero. Espero que les haya gustado. Acepto todo tipo de ideas,criticas,ayudas,... <strong>


	2. Chapter 1

Aquí tenéis el primer capítulo. Siento no haber actualizado, pero tengo mis razones. Espero que disfruten. Ah, no me olvido de agradecerle a mi amiga Mewy por su colaboración en la historia.

* * *

><p><em>Vida? Qué es la vida para ti? Una pregunta que nos repetimos una y otra vez, a lo largo de nuestra VIDA. Hay tantas respuestas posibles, y cada persona tiene la suya, así que bueno cuando lean esto… se preguntarán "Qué significa para mi la vida?". Y cuando piensen y piensen, encontrarán la respuesta. Esa contestación a lo mejor se modifica en cuanto creces y te das cuenta de otras cosas, pero por ahora limítate a responder la cuestión.<em>

_Como no, para mí hay tres respuestas: la respuesta de la persona que lo tiene muy claro o que no se da cuenta de lo que se le p__regunta, demasiado corta para mí gusto, pero a veces tiene toda la razón. Por ejemplo: _ _**La vida es un regalo y hay que disfrutar cada momento, es lo mejor que hay, si la sabes llevar y en mi opinión no es una mierda, a lo mejor a veces te pasan cosas y lo**__** dices, pero no lo es. Es lo mejor, y hay que disfrutarla. **__Después están los que dicen que para ellos la vida es una mierda… si tú eres uno de esos, piensa… Piensa en las personas en el mundo que casi ni tienen para comer, que apenas tienen para sobrevivir__, y aún por encima miran como se mueren los demás… aquellas personas que no tienen extremidades pero aun así siguen adelante, porque les gusta vivir. Si eres así y no valoras lo que tienes, siento decirte que no vas bien. Y las respuestas de verdad, aquel__las que salen del corazón y del alma , que tienen la razón en todo lo que dice, no en todo… porque a veces nosotros mismos tenemos otra perspectiva de esa palabra a la que llamamos vida.__ Por ejemplo: __**Pues la verdad es que no es una mierda. Si fuese una mi**__**erda olería mal y esas cosas. Ahora en serio, la vida es un regalo y hay que vivirla, por muy jodida que sea y créeme que yo he aguantado muchas, muchísimas, a mi edad ya he vivido mucho y sé como es la realidad. ¿Consejo? En vez de sentarte y pensar lo mi**__**erda que es tu vida, levántate y haz que cambie, si no la cambias tú, nadie lo va a hacer por ti. **_

_Ahora os preguntaréis: "Por qué sacará ese tema?" Os lo explico, mi vida no fue fácil, es como si todo estuviera hecho así como si nada, es el destino el que decidió esto… pero no me voy a rendir._

_Aquí tenéis mi respuesta: _

_**La vida, vida dulce y bella. Qué es la vida? Puede que cambie lo que voy a decir, puede que no… quién sabe. La vida es un regalo, tal como antes decían las respuestas. Para vivir hay que disfrutar, no vale vivir por vivir. Para algunos la vida es más dichos o menos, más divertida o más triste. ¿Te doy un consejo? Sé feliz, eso ante todo, la felicidad es algo hermoso que nadie te puede arrebatar. No mires, y menos llores, por el pasado y el futuro, sé que a veces hay que mirar lo que nos deparará todo lo que hacemos… pero nunca lo hagas demasiado, porque si no sufrirás las consecuencias. Nunca pierdas la esperanza, como se dice eso es lo último que se pierde. **_

_**Ten claro lo que te voy a decir**__**, atento… porque esta es una de las reglas, mejor dicho la primera, que hay que seguir para vivir. Levántate cada vez que caigas, porque aunque cueste eso es lo importante. La vida es un camino, nuestro camino… creado por nosotros mismo. Es como un estrec**__**ho sendero rocoso, que te pone a prueba, hay trampas: huecos, piedras,… para ver si estas preparado para todo lo que te pasará. Si te tropiezas mil veces, levántate, y prepárate para caer una vez más, con una sonrisa en la cara respondiendo a sus pruebas. **__**Que nadie te borré esa sonrisa, y piensa que cuando salgas te encontraras con tus seres queridos, ofreciéndote la mano para cogerte fuerte y ayudarte a caminar.**_

_**La vida sólo nos plantea una pequeña pregunta, la cual, mucha gente por su ignorancia no es capaz de responder, pero tampoco los grandes pensadores han conseguido su respuesta, en ocasiones la gente se cree demasiado agobiada, atareada, importante o estúpida, y no gastan su tiempo en responder la pregunta, y ellos viven por vivir, pero ese es el grave error, no hay que vivir por vivir, hay de disfrutar cada segundo de la vida, aunque sea difícil, porque, ¡el día de ayer no se va a repetir nunca jamás! Ya es pasado, y hemos tenido la suerte de vivirlo.**_

_**No hay que prestar gran atención para percatarse **__**de la pregunta que nos muestra la vida, hay que querer saberlo, y sólo se dan cuenta las personas que les gusta vivir, la pregunta que nos propone la vida es muy sencilla, o eso creo yo, la pregunta es: ¿Por qué?**__**  
><strong>__**Alguien en su día dijo, 'Quien tiene un por**__**que, aguanta como otro cualquiera'. Y ahí, esta la clave.**_

_**Pongamos un ejemplo, si le preguntas a un albañil que, ¿por qué se juega la vida cada día en su trabajo? él te diría, porque mi familia necesita una casa, comer, pagar facturas, y ese hombre ha enco**__**ntrado la respuesta a su por qué, aunque no supiese la pregunta.**__**  
><strong>__**Otro ejemplo, alguien que gane de salario mensual 10000 € o £ o $ da igual, y se gasta 8000 en su estética, le podríamos preguntar, que ¿por qué hace eso? y nos podría decir, porque me gusta,**__** me veo mejor y soy feliz, y hay esta otra vez, la clave.**_

_**La felicidad, si eres feliz así, hazlo, que nadie te lo impida, porque si tu eres feliz entonces te gusta vivir, y por tanto has encontrado tu respuesta al ¿por qué? De la vida.**_

_**Yo é encontrado mi respuesta al: ¿Por qué?, porque sigo mis sueños. **_

Cerró su pequeña libreta, por un momento la miraba sin comprender porque se había desahogado así, si total nadie la leería. Su cabello dorado caía en su hombro, moviéndose al ritmo de la suave brisa. Sus ojos de un color esmeralda se posaron en dos aves que sobrevolaban el descampado. Eso le recordaba a un poema que le había recitado su madre cuando era pequeña. Recordar eso hizo que un escalofrío recorriera su espalda, tan solo de pensar en aquella sonrisa maléfica… que se los llevo a los dos. Se hizo un ovillo, escondiendo su cabeza entre las piernas, para poder llorar. Sus lágrimas bañaban sus mejillas, nunca olvidaría aquella noche. Y sin pensarlo empezó a recitar cada verso, como si fuera ayer cuando su madre se los canturreo por primera vez, con aquella voz angelical.

Conde Niño por amores

es niño y pasó la mar;

va a dar agua a su caballo

la mañana de San Juan.

Mientras el caballo bebe,

él canta dulce cantar;

todas las aves del cielo

se paraban a escuchar,

caminante que camina

olvida su caminar,

navegante que navega

la nave vuelve hacia allá.

La reina estaba labrando,

la hija durmiendo está:

-Levantaos, Albaniña,

de vuestro **folgar(descansar)**,

sentiréis cantar hermoso

la sirenita del mar.

-No es la sirenita, madre,

la de tan bello cantar,

sino es el conde Niño

que por mí quiere **finar(morir)**

¡Quién le pudiese **valer(ayudar)**

en su triste penar!

-Si por tus amores pena,

¡oh, malhaya su cantar!,

y porque nunca los goce,

yo le mandaré matar.

-Si le manda matar, madre,

juntos nos han de enterrar.

Él murió a la medianoche,

ella **a los gallos cantar(al amanecer)**

a ella como hija de reyes

la entierran en el altar;

a él como hijo de conde

unos pasos más atrás.

De ella nació un rosal blanco,

dél nació un espino **albar(blanco)**;

crece el uno, crece el otro,

los dos se van a juntar;

las ramitas que se alcanzan

fuertes abrazos se dan ,

y las que no se alcanzan

no dejan de suspirar.

La reina llena de envidia

ambos los dos mandó cortar;

el galán que los cortaba

no cesaba de llorar.

De ella naciera una garza,

de él un fuerte gavilán,

juntos vuelan por el cielo,

juntos vuelan par a par.

Suspiró nada más acabar, eso le habían echo a sus padres, pero ella estaba segura de que su amor aun seguía… eso es lo que sentía. Pensarlo la relajaba, dejando que disfruté del paisaje. Se encontraba en un pequeño descampado, cerca de su cabaña, donde crecían pequeñas flores hermosas, en el cual se divisaban los árboles de los bosques cercanos, y con una pequeña laguna no muy lejos de donde se encontraba, sería hermoso si hubiera montañas por atrás y un poco de frío para variar, pero el calor la asaba estaba en medio verano, en África. Era tan hermoso ver el amanecer en aquel lugar. Así si mas aquella mañana había decidido encaminarse a ese lugar apartado de todo, y así hizo. Le llegaba el olor a hierba, y él de cada uno de los árboles de la zona. El sol hacía su presencia a lo lejos, reflejándose en el agua cristalina de la pequeña laguna. Sin pensarlo se levanto posando sus pies descalzos en la tierra, sonriendo dejando a la luz sus blancos y afilados dientes. Nada más llegar al borde del estanque mete una pierna sin problema, ya que sus pantalones cortos (como los llevaba todo el año, respecto al calor que desprendía su cuerpo) no se mojarían, y si pasaba esto poco le importaba. Cerró los ojos y se tiro dentro, necesitaba algo fresco. Pasaron las horas como si fueran minutos, hasta que al fin decidió salir. Mientras caminaba hacía su casa, empezó a levantarse un poco de viento, cosa rara pero no subestimes nunca a la naturaleza. Viento que levantaba tierra haciendo que se le metiera algo en los ojos. Los cerró, por la molestia, cuando los volvió abrir no estaba donde se encontraba antes. Estaba perdida en un bosque húmedo. Levanto la vista para contemplar el cielo, que estaba cubierto de nubes, ni se podía distinguir el sol, no habría una tormenta fuerte pero aun así llovería. Empezó a correr, no sabía porque pero estaba triste… Eso la asustó, y antes de darse cuenta se encontraba en un descampado, parecido al que apenas minutos antes se hallaba. Lo cubrían unas pequeñas flores de unos colores llamativos, mejor dicho de un violeta claro… precioso. Alzó la vista, encontrándose con cuatro jóvenes(o eso aparentaban), que curiosamente estaban de espaldas a ella. Eran dos mujeres, las dos eran esbeltas. La más alta tenía rasgos muy finos en su cuerpo, su cabello negro ondulado caía en cascadas sobre su espalda, la otra de una estatura normal, estaba en forma, su cabello corto y de un rojo como la sangre rozaba su hermoso y pálido cuello. Los dos hombre eran altos y musculosos, aunque había uno que era más delgaducho y menos fuerte, él otro sentía rabia o algo por el estilo, porque tenía las manos cerradas en puños y seguía apretando, con toda su fuerza. Lo que más la sorprendió fue la palidez de su piel, ni un alvino podría superarles. Parecía que algo malo se avecina cuando unos ojos rojos, pero no de un rojo normal, si no más bien el color exacto de la sangre, aparecen entre los árboles. Así que la están protegiendo, o eso creía ella. Cuando pestañeó y quería seguir mirando está de nuevo en la realidad, era una visión.

**Es verdad se me olvidaba que soy un maldito monstruo**-dice soltando un bufido, para marcharse a toda prisa a su casa.

* * *

><p>Dejen sus reviews.. acepto todo, respuestas a la pregunta, criticas, sugerencias,... todo! Un saludo para todos y pásenlo bien.<p> 


End file.
